Welcome To Our Nightmare
by Ultamania
Summary: *The original Storyline was based off a RP made by Setsuna89 (Tinierme account name) I do not own the ANY of the vocaloid characters, they all belong to their respectable companies. I just added my idea and plan to the original storyline using these characters* (WARNING: This story contains violence, gore/blood, & profanity. There is romance, but nothing too explicit)
1. Introduction

Have you ever been trapped inside a building, with no windows, bright white medical lights, and stone cold walls? Not even knowing how long you've been in there, or how you even got there? After a while, you would ignore these questions and focus on one thing: getting out. But here's the twist: Your body has been altered. You're no longer human, you're a freak, a monster, a mutant, and not only that, you're trapped in a cold windowless building with other "things" just like you, but these creatures aren't so fortunate. They are considered failures, mutated beyond recognition, and they are angry, and they are after you. Now your only priority isn't escape, but survival.

That's what our cast had to go through. They woke up in this very stone cold building, changed and mutated against their will, sleeping for a period of 2 years. But they don't know this, all they know is that they aren't humans anymore, they're freaks. Upon waking up, they learn about their changes and figure out where they are: An old hospital people, with no people, but instead cold metallic medical supplies and weird creatures. They have their main goal in mind, escape, survival, freedom. But these kids don't think about just themselves, they refuse to leave this place without each other. It would be easy to abandon the hurt and save themselves, but these kids aren't selfish. They realize they need each other, because they are all the same, they are all mutants.

Now let's introduce our cast. We'll start with a pair of twins, both blonde haired and blue eyed. You are probably familiar with them; their names are Rin and Len Kagamine. Before they were altered, they were bright happy children of 14 years. They were mischievous but they were always there for each other, and they were always there for their friends. How were they altered you ask? Well let's start with the girl, Rin. She has been altered and fused with a dog. She has dog ears and a dog tail, and not only that, her hearing has improved and so has her smell. It can be considered a great advantage. Now for her brother Len. He was infused with a wolf. He has the ears, tail, and claws of a wolf. His claws are a great weapon, but the boy can't help but scare himself because of the deadly things that are now a part of him.

The next two I'm about to introduce are good friends, they have each other's backs and they are also the leaders of their little gang of friends. The first one is a young man named Rei Kagene, age 17. He has black hair and golden eyes. He can sometimes seem cold too people, and mean, but in reality, he's just extremely blunt and honest, it's just that people can't handle what he has to say. Despite this, he is very strong willed and determined, he will leave no one behind. As of now, he looks as if nothing happened to him, as if he wasn't mutated at all. But once you look closer, deep into his eyes, you can see thin wiring and sparks. That's right; you can say that he's now a cyborg. He has mechanical eyes that let him see far away, and see heat signatures through walls. He also has mechanical legs that allow him to run faster, jump higher, and fall great heights without damaging himself. He looks human, but you can tell by his eyes, that he's not entirely human anymore. The next boy is named Megpoid Gumo, age 17 as well. Before this, Gumo was very strong and caring. He protected those close to him and he was very kind to others. He was infused with a hawk. His bones are hollow and he has wings that protrude from his back that allow him to fly. His vision has also improved so when he is up in the air, he can see things down below him without problem.

Now there are two more of the gang that I decided to mention last for a particular reason. One I will mention now, the other you would have to wait to find out why. The first one is a young boy named Hibiki Lui of 12 years. This boy was very sweet; he was probably one of the only people in the world that had some shred of innocence still left in him. He was always happy and lovable, but he also had a determined side, he didn't like to give up. This young boy was infused with a rabbit. He has the rabbit ears and the joints and powerful legs of one. He can run and elude enemies with ease and he was very light on his feet. You're wondering why I decided to make this young boy be one of the ones mentioned last. I'll tell you why. This boy was captured by the very doctors who did this to him. The cast had no idea they were here, so when he was captured, they experimented on him and injected him with five extremely painful doses of a gene they called RH-156. This gene brutally altered the boys DNA and joints, and skin. The DNA that was in RH-156 was the tough skin of a Rhino and the hard shell of a turtle. He did not change physically, just internally. But here's what this gene did change about his appearance. He would glow a beautiful gold color, and his skin would become as hard and dense as lead. He would become the human shield. The effects however only lasted 5 minutes. They made him the shield for their greatest experiment yet. The girl.

The girl that I believe deserves to be mentioned last is Megpoid Gumi, age 16. Before she was a sweet caring girl. She was happy and bubbly and yes, she is the younger sister of Megpoid Gumo. She was always there for her friends and family, but she was also a klutz at times and sometimes clueless. She was fused with a cat. She had the cat ears and tail. Her hearing has improved x10. She hasn't had many changes done, nor does she have any special skills. You can see why she often felt useless to everyone, but she was very important to everyone, she gave them hope. Like Lui, she was captured as well by the doctors who changed them. They did the same thing to her that they did to Lui; they gave her 5 painful injections of a gene called CH-477, or what the doctors called it, The Chameleon gene. This gene didn't change her physical appearance, but instead her DNA. She is much like a chameleon, but different... she doesn't blend into her surroundings, she changes completely. She can become any creature she wants to be. She can change only her DNA though, not her appearance. If you are confused about what I mean, well you won't be any more soon. The doctors altered these two for a plan they have in mind. The plan won't be shown until later, but let's just say, Lui is supposed to be the shield for Gumi. They may not know if now, but Gumi will play a big part in the doctors evil plans, she will be the center of the plot from now on. All the characters are equally important, but they are just branches of the tree. What makes Gumi so special? Well… you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Now we begin our story on the outside of the cold building where they went through so much suffering and pain. Battered and beaten, they face a world that is no longer the one they are used to. Buildings and roads are destroyed, cars burnt and flipped, and quietness, not even a bird or bug chirping. They are facing their apocalyptic home and now they have a new goal in mind: finding their parents.


	2. Prologue

The game doesn't start until all the players are present. Last time, we saw the group of children who were mutated and changed. But now there are more players in this story that need to be introduced. But before we get to those characters, we need to catch up with the ones we know.

As of now, our cast is wandering the apocalyptic wasteland they used to call home. There's no sound. No animal calls, no people, nothing except the wind blowing through the destroyed city. It's a cold gloomy day, on the eve of snow. Our cast is exploring the city, searching buildings and rubble for any clues as to what happened to their home. They draw up nothing. Now you remember this girl, Gumi correct? Well she went off on her own again to look in a nearby building. Like the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. Well she went into this building and found nothing out of the ordinary, until her ears heard the familiar sound of footsteps. Thinking it was one of her friends, Gumi went to greet them, but was instead met with a gun barrel pointed in her face. Behind the barrel of the gun, the one pointing it towards her was a young girl, with faded blonde hair and extremely tired eyes. She was really pretty, but she seemed way past her age. This girl is another character in our cast, a human by the name of Magene Rin, age 15. Same name as our Kagamine girl, but a completely different person. This human girl, whom we shall M.R. for now, is showing no remorse for Gumi, and is about to pull the trigger ending the cat girl's life, but Gumi manages to convince her to lower her weapon and M.R. also agrees to help her and her friends.

Gumi leads this girl to her friends and there they tell M.R. their story and flood M.R. with millions of questions. So M.R. tells the group what had happened. After a devastating earthquake, most of their home was left destroyed, and the day after the earthquake, a news cast went out, reporting our group of children missing and presumably dead. After a couple of weeks, there were reports of strange creatures running around the town, killing people one after another. After that, M.R. describes, like became a living hell. Thousands of people were killed by these creatures, and those who survived, spread out across the country and formed colonies where they would stay safe from the creatures. There are not many people left alive, and those who are, aren't very hospital. Many of the colonies had to learn to fend for themselves and how to kill these creatures since most of them are hard to kill. All this happened two years ago.

The mutant kids are shocked to hear that they've been in a coma for two years, and that all this happened while they were stuck in the hospital of hell. But they could care less about details; all they want is their families. They want to know if they're alive. M.R. agrees to take back to her colony, but they have to do it secretly or else they will be killed. On their way to the colony, the group is attacked by a ferocious creature that can be compared to that of an octopus. Its long slimy tentacles grab some of the kids, particularly Rei, Gumi, and Lui, and throw them quite a distance. Rei was thrown into a building, Lui was used as a battering ram, and Gumi was thrown into a car. I should probably mention their injuries, let's start with Rei. Rei's shoulder was dislocated earlier, but was put back into place by the help of his friend Gumo, other than the usual cuts, wounds, and bruises, he wasn't incoherently too injured. That is until he got thrown into a building, now he has shards of glass jabbed into his body. Lui didn't get that hurt as well. He had the cuts and bruises, and also the puncture marks from the injections, but he was other than that fine. After being used as a battering ram however, his shoulder is now dislocated. Then there's Gumi, like mentioned before, they were coming after her for the reason that hasn't been mentioned yet, she had a set of broken ribs and the various cuts and wounds on her body. Having broken ribs is dangerous, yet the girl seemed to have fought through the pain and managed not to get herself hurt any further. That is until she was thrown into a car, her back would be severely bruised and she managed to get lucky, that her broken ribs haven't punctured her lungs.

The fight ends when M.R. shoots the thing the kids called Octomob, in the incredible eye and it retreats for the time being. With no time to waste, M.R. leads the kids to her colony where they hop the fence and hide out in her barn. M.R. leaves the gang to relax while she fetches her brother whom is an amateur medic. Yes, her brother is another member of our cast. This boy is named Magene Len. Is it coincidence that these two are twins as well, and have the same name as the Kagamine twins? That's for you to decide. When, M.L., is what we'll call him, comes into the barn, he can't help but be a little cold to the group, not simply because they're mutants, but because if they get caught harboring these kids, his family's lives would be at stake, and that's the last thing he wants. M.R. pleas for her brother to help him, and he does. He helps those that he can treat on his own, like Rei, Lui, and Gumo, but Gumi's injury was different, her pain was internal, not external, and the process to heal her was difficult. So that brings us to the last of our cast.

M.L. left the barn real quick to retrieve his friend, a man named Kaito Shion who, upon entering the barn, scolds M.L. for bringing them here, although it was M.R. that brought them here. He tells them the colony doesn't need more mutants. Yes, more. Kaito himself is a mutant as well, who escaped the hospital before they experimented on the children, and he couldn't handle it. How was he mutated if he was a doctor? He was like the geniuea pig, to better the project, but when he heard they would be experimenting on children, his conscience told him to leave, and he did. Now he was looking in the faces he would've experimented on. Although he didn't want to risk his friends' safety, his sympathy for the children overwhelmed him and he decided to help them out.

Like I mentioned, Kaito is indeed a mutant as well. He has robot arms, which have good strength and stability, especially through critical moments like surgery. He also has mechanical eyes; much like Rei's but Kaito has x-ray vision. So he can easily see the insides of a human. Also, Kaito has lizard DNA infused in him. This makes him vulnerable in the cold, but he can tolerate high heat.

As soon as Kaito said he would help, he went over to Gumi to inspect her. Her ribs were indeed broken, and the only way to fix them was surgery. But in order to proceed, he needed the right supplies. Now we are caught up with our group. All the characters have been introduced. Of course there are the minor characters, but they aren't vital pieces to the story line. The group now has to go through the colony and find supplies for Gumi's surgery, but this colony isn't exactly the safest place in the world, although it was created to be just that.


	3. Chapter 1

"Okay, are all of you covered?" Kaito asked the group of mutant children he was about to lead outside into the colony. Well only some. Gumi and the twins named after his friends Rin and Len were staying behind. Lui, Gumi, and Rei were coming with him into the colony to look for the supplies needed for Gumi's surgery. He asked if they were covered because they needed to have none of their 'mutant' parts showing, it would cause trouble for them.

Lui had to flatten his ears against his head, and wore a hood that he quick shaped with an old rag. Now it just looked like a bandana, but it worked, he looked like his normal self again. Gumo had to wear a cape like jacket, his wings were harder to hide, but by tightly pressing them against his back, the cape was able to conceal his wings. Rei was easy; he just wore a pair of sunglasses that concealed his mechanical eyes. His pants already covered his mechanical legs and according to Kaito, even if people saw them, they wouldn't mind. A lot of people have mechanical appendages. The eyes however, would give it away since none of them are that advance to make and put in mechanical eyes.

"I think we're good to go." Gumo said, giving Kaito the thumbs up.

"Alright, then let's go, we'll be back you guys." Kaito said to the twins and Gumi.

Gumi smiled. "We'll see you later." And with a small wave, the group of boys left the old beaten down barn and ventured into the colony.

"So… how does getting things work?" Gumo asked Kaito.

"Well, money has little value now, as you can see why. So now we're based off a trade system. So in other words, say I wanted to buy a bag of rice from someone, if I have what they want, we'll trade. So say if they wanted my wool blanket, if I'm willing to give it up, we'll complete the transaction."

"Do we have anything to trade?"

"I have some things at my house we can trade, and I also have some things needed for your sister's surgery, so our list will be cut short a few objects."

"Oh, alright."

The group stopped in front of a small house that looked as if it was white, but now had a new dirt brown paint job, with actual dirt. "I'll get my things, you guys wait out here." Kaito instructed as he went inside.

The three boys waited outside while some of the colonists walked around the colony, doing trades or just doing nothing.

"It's kind of sad here…" Lui said, frowning as he watched people who were nearly close to death, starvation slowly claiming their lives.

"Those bastards, what the hell are they after?" Rei said coldly.

Gumo shrugged. "If it's world domination, then I don't see why they would dominate a world like this. And also, world domination seems a bit cliché, especially for evil doctors."

"Whatever it is, they will pay for this."

That is if they can find them. After they rescued Gumi and Lui from those creeps, they disappeared, well not literally they just left and went far away to God knows where. They were probably doing what they did best, lurking around watching them, waiting to make their next move. But if they were, would have they already done something? Their thought process is a very confusing topic to think about. After a few minutes, Kaito came back out with a knapsack of things. Scalpels, weird utensils, some weird knick-knacks, probably for trade. "Alright, let's go, I know someone who might have what we'll need." Kaito led his little band of mutants through the colony. The center of the colony was livelier than the residential area. People still looked as if starvation and death was lingering behind them, but they were talking and moving around instead of waiting for death to claim them. In the dead center of what you can call a marketplace, was a group of people huddled together. In the center of that group of people was burly looking man, middle-aged with a gray scruffled beard and gray hair. He was probably around 40 something, but obviously years of stress aged him so. He looked as if he was well fed and he was clean beyond comparison, many people here haven't bathed in God knows how long. He was guarded by two strong looking men wearing brown dirty cloaks. They didn't look as healthy as the middle-aged man, but they could still do some damage to someone if they were provoked. They were looking down at a man with disgraced looks, as if the man did something wrong, but the man's wife was there pleading to leave them be. A lot of the conversation was muffled, but the last thing the group was able to see before the crowd covered the scene completely, was the middle-aged man tell his guards something then walk away, and the two guards were about to attack the man, and who knows what they were going to do with the wife.

"What was that all about?" Gumo asked.

"When this colony was created," Kaito started. "That man supposedly killed a mutant on the outskirts of this colony, and the people looked up to him and saw him as a hero, and appointed him as leader of this colony. But he let that power get to his head and he became a tyrant. People can't get rid of him because they fear him. Like I said, he supposedly killed a mutant, that makes him stronger than most of us here."

"Question is though; did he really kill a mutant?" Rei asked.

"No one knows, but everyone's afraid to find out."

"What an ass…" Gumo said, arms folded behind his head.

"He lives in the biggest house in the colony and he gets most of his food and things from people, not by trade. He says people give him gifts, but as you just saw, he just uses his guards to take things from people by force."

"Again… what an ass." Gumo looked back at the crowd of people, now beginning to disperse. The man and women that were in the center of the crowd were nowhere to be found; all that was left was blood stains and a small puddle of blood.

"Okay, we're here." Kaito said, stopping in front of a small fast food joint that used to be extremely popular, Gumo and Lui remembered going to this place, not in this exact location though, and Rei wasn't a huge fan of fast food, especially this place which he thought was a dirt joint where people who didn't give a damn about their lives would slowly kill themselves by eating here. The group went in and there behind the counter was a small old man, ready to kick the bucket any day now. He was sitting down with a cane in hand, when he saw the group walk in, he slowly and shakily got up on his feet.

"Doctor Kaito…" The old man said wearily. "What can I do for you?"

"I need some surgical tools Gouza-San; do you have any of that left?" Kaito asked.

The old man, whom Kaito called Gouza, looked back at the three boys that were following him. "Helping some travelers?" He asked.

"Yes, Rin found them wandering around and they were all in pretty bad shape, one them needs surgery so that's why I'm here."

Gouza smiled. "Such a good boy, you better get them on their way, wouldn't want Hokoto-sama finding them."

"I know, that's why we need to do this quickly."

Gouza nodded. "Alright, let me find the things you need."

Kaito handed Gouza the list and Gouza looked at in, and then went back into the kitchen to look for the things.

Meanwhile back at the barn, The Kagamine twins, the Magane Twins, and Gumi were sitting there waiting for the others to come back.

"How long have your ribs been broken Gumi?" Magane Rin asked.

Gumi's cat ears perked up. "Oh, um… I think…" She frowned. "I don't know exactly. Being in that hospital screwed up my sense of days, we don't know how long we were in there, it felt like forever, but they've been broken for a while…"

"Oh…"

"I'm surprised that your broken bones haven't punctured your organs yet, especially after you said you got thrown into a car. You got extremely lucky." Magane Len said.

"Yeah… I guess so."

The Kagamines were out of the conversation, peeking out of hole in the barn looking at the people roam. They were saddened at how skinny everyone was, and how dirty they were. Many of them were at this water pump, waiting to get their water which they would probably have to make last for the whole day or maybe the whole week. How sad. They were about to join the others when they saw someone familiar.

"Look Rin, isn't that Hanako-san?" Len asked his sister.

Rin looked at the women closely and nodded. "That's definitely her. Oh thank God she's okay." Rin said relieved. Hanako was a middle-aged woman as well. When the twins last saw her, she had pretty long black hair and she was a slender business women. Their mother was very good friends with each other because they worked in the same office. But now Hanako looked very tired and her beautiful black hair was coarse and pulled up into a messy bun. She wore a ratted trench coat and she was walking over to the water pump to get her water. She had a husband, Kazuto-san, but she was by herself, the twins had no idea if her husband was alive.

"We have to go talk to her; maybe she knows something about our parents." Rin said.

"But we were told to wait here." Len said softly, looking back at his friends talking amongst themselves.

"It'll be real quick. We'll be back before anyone notices we're gone."

"A-alright, if you say so." Len said a little unsure.

Rin grabbed some things to cover themselves up. Rin just wore a hooded cape that hid her tail and ears. Len was a little more complicated, he had to wear the same thing as his sister, but he had to cover his claws somehow, gloves didn't work, so he just hid his hands underneath the cloak.

"You ready? Let's go." Rin went over to a hay bail and pushed it to the side, revealing a hole in the wall of the barn, just big enough for someone their size to fit through. They both went through one at a time, and put the hay bale back and went towards Hanako.

"We are going back to our house, before our mother thinks something's up." Magane Len said.

"Alright, Thanks again for helping us." Gumi said with a smile.

"Sure thing, just stay in here alright?" Magane Rin instructed.

Gumi nodded and the Magane twins left the barn, leaving Gumi alone. She sighed and looked back to see an empty barn. "Rin? Len?" She called out to them. She looked around and she couldn't find them anywhere. She then moved the hay bale that concealed the hole in the wall and sighed. "They snuck out…" She rubbed her eyes and went over to one of the last cloaks and put it on. She pulled the hood over her ears and she pushed the hail back where it was and winced. _Careful now_ she thought.

She went to the front entrance of the barn and quickly peeked out the door and quietly left the barn. She had to find the twins quickly and bring them back before the others got back, or before they got into some sort of trouble.

Rin and Len have finally caught up to Hanako. She was pumping water into two pails and she had no idea that she was followed.

The two slowly walked up to the women and nervously Rin spoke up. "H-Hanako-san?"

Hanako looked back at the two young children and tilted her head slightly. "Yes?" She responded. Her voice wasn't as full of life as it was before, now her voice sounded scratchy. Like playing an old vinyl on a phonograph.

"It's us… Rin and Len… do you remember us."

As soon as Rin introduced themselves, Hanako had a sense of recognition and gasped. "Oh my… you're… you're alive?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, we are… do you know where our parents are?"

Hanako looked around then looked at the twins. "Help me take my water back to my place, and we'll talk." She smiled.

The twins looked at each other and smiled. "Okay!" They said in unison. Each of them took a bucket and followed Hanako back to her home. It wasn't them same one they remembered, this one seemed older, and more run down. It wasn't the fancy house the remembered.

"You can set the water on the table." Hanako said, taking off her coat.

The twins set the buckets of water on the table and Hanako led them to the small lawn chairs that replaced her soft couches that used to be there. The twins sat down and Hanako sat across from them. "I can't believe you two are alive. You were a part of the news cast with those other children who everyone thought for dead. I'm glad that isn't the case for you two."

"All of those kids are alive." Len said. "They're our friends and they're here as well."

Hanako was shocked to hear this. "Is that so? What a relief. It's always sad to hear that such young kids died so horrifically. All I kept thinking about after that newscast was how devastated their parents might be. Your parents were devastated, so I saw first-hand what the other parents must've felt."

"Are… are our parents still alive?" Rin asked.

Hanako frowned and shook her head. "After the infestation, your parents left the colony in search for something. We don't know what, but they aren't here. I don't even know if they're alive, I'm so sweeties…"

The twins looked down. Their parents weren't here, but there was still a chance they were alive. That means they would have to find them. There's still hope.

"You have to tell me. Where have you two been all this time?" Hanako asked the twins.

The twins looked at each other then back at Hanako. They can trust her; she was their friend, so they told her everything. How they woke up in the hospital no longer completely human, they were mutated and infused with animals and objects, and so were their friends. They told her how Magane Rin found them and brought them here so her brother, Magane Len, and Kaito, who was also a mutant, can help them. They also mentioned that their friend Gumi needed surgery because of her broken ribs and that Kaito took Rei, Lui, and Gumo to get the supplies they needed.

Hanako sat there in silence for a moment, taking it all in. After several minutes, she finally spoke. "May I see what they done to you?" She asked. 'It's not that I don't believe you, I just want to see for myself."

The twins nodded and pulled off their hoods. Len showed Hanako his claws and she inspected them and frowned. "You poor things… how can they do such a thing to you?"

"They're jerks that's why! They made us suffer so much…" Rin said, looking down.

Hanako nodded. "Well there's no need to worry now, here you're safe. I promise. Make yourselves as comfortable as you can and I'll get you some water."

"Thank you Hanako-san!" The twins said, with smiles.

Hanako gave them a small smile and took the buckets of water from the table and into the kitchen. She then quietly ascended the stairs into her room. There was a small machine on the nightstand was a telegraph. She rushed over to it and quickly sent out a message of beeps and smiled to herself. When she finished the message, she headed back downstairs to give the twins their water.


	4. Chapter 2

The twins sat with Hanako, enjoying each other's company. They had no idea she went upstairs and sent a message to someone. All they knew is that someone they knew is alive and well, and if Hanako is okay, then their parents might be too.

"Hanako-san? What happened to your husband?" Len asked shyly.

Hanako frowned and looked down. "He passed away last year. He fell ill and we couldn't get the medicine he needed…"

Rin looked at Len, then back at Hanako. "We're sorry Hanako-san…"

Hanako smiled and shook her head. "It's okay… It's not your fault. And besides, he's in a better place now."

The twins nodded slowly.

Then there was a sudden knocking at the door. Hanako looked up with a curious expression, but there was also a hint of knowledge behind it. "I wonder who that could be?" She said in a tone of voice that suggested she already knew who it was.

She left the twins alone while she went to get the door.

The twins sat there waiting, having no idea what was going on, but not really paying attention at all because they believed that they were safe here. But even the safest of places have some form of trouble.

"Where do you think Mom and Dad could be?" Len asked Rin.

Rin crossed her arms and thought. "They could be anywhere. But as long as they're okay, it doesn't matter right?"

Len nodded in agreement.

"We can tell our friends that our parents might be alive and we can look for them together."

Len nodded again. "Yeah, and maybe they can find something out about their parents too."

Rin stood up triumphantly. "Things may be looking up Len!" Rin smiled, but a large shadow casted over her, and before she could react, she was knocked out and she fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Len looked in horror. "Rin!" He was going to attack the man how knocked his sister out with his claws, but he too was knocked out. Both of the Kagamines were lying on the floor out cold.

"So these are the ones?" One of the burly men asked the other.

"Has to be, just look at them."

The burly man nodded and slung the two children over his shoulders. "Let's go back to Hokuto. He'll know what to do." He began to walk out the door, but one of the men stopped and looked back at Hanako. "Thank you for the message Hanako, you will be rewarded later."

Hanako nodded and the two burly men left her home. The men threw the two kids in a hand truck and covered them with a sheet and pulled them away to the biggest house in the colony. But their act didn't go completely unnoticed. Gumi was in the background, hiding behind a wall, watching the men take her friends away.

"Oh no… what did they get themselves into…?" Gumi said to herself. Should she go back and tell everyone, they might not be back yet, she would have to find them. But she can't just tell them they were captured without telling them where they were taken. She would follow them, and as soon as she knows where they are being taken, she would find the others and tell them. She quietly followed behind the men, making sure they didn't notice her at all. She followed the men all the way to this really big house that rested neatly on a small hill, overlooking most of the colony. The men pulled the hand truck carrying the twins through the front gate and they stopped in the middle of the driveway.

They waited a while, and then a middle-aged man walked out the front door towards the men and the hand truck. Thanks to Gumi's ears, she was able to hear the whole conversation.

"I really can't believe it… So these are the successes the doctors created… fascinating…" The middle-aged man said with husky voice.

"What should we do with them?" One of the men asked.

"As much as I would like to observe them, these two aren't the ones we were requested to retrieve."

"Who are we looking for then?"

"I don't know their exact appearance, but all I know is we're looking for a female. They wouldn't give me details."

"So these two?"

The middle-aged man thought. "Lock them up, we'll execute them in the morning and send out a public message."

"Yes sir!" The two men pulled the hand truck to the side of the massive home.

"Okay… I know where they are. I have to find the others quickly before-" Gumi turned around to leave but she was greeted by another big man. Much like Rin, Gumi didn't have time to react before she was knocked out cold.

Back with the other half of the group, they had just gathered supplies and were on their way back to the barn.

"When are you going to start Gumi's surgery?" Lui asked Kaito.

"Maybe tomorrow morning, just so you guys can rest up for a while."

"How can we help?" Gumo asked.

Kaito looked back at them nervously. "Uh well I suggest you wait outside, Gumi is a girl…"

"Oh right… Got it…" Gumo scratched his head. "I wonder if she's nervous, this is the first time she's had surgery…"

"We can just ask her when we get back." Lui said.

"Yeah… and if she's nervous, we'll just have to keep her mind distracted… which shouldn't be too hard. Sometimes I think she has ADD."

Lui laughed. "She has her moments."

When they finally made it back to the barn, they went inside to find it empty.

"Gumi?" Gumo called out. "We're back."

Nothing.

"Are you guys playing hide and seek?" Lui asked, running inside looking for them.

Rei sighed. "Please don't tell me…"

Lui came back to them. "They're not here…"

"Goddammit…" Rei muttered.

Kaito sighed. "Great, let's hurry up and find them. Before they get into trouble." They all left the barn yet again and separated to search for Gumi and the twins.

The searched through the colony, but it was hard to find them because they were most likely covered up and everyone here was pretty much wearing the same thing.

Lui went to the marketplace, thinking they might have gotten distracted by something someone had, but he wasn't able to hear any of his friend's voices. But he did hear a familiar voice. He headed towards it and saw the same middle-aged man, which he learned was named Hokuto. He was surrounded by a crowd of people and was giving a speech. Lui listened from behind the crowd, thanks to his ears he was able to hear everything he said.

"Silence my good people, I bring you urgent news." Hokuto started, the crowd fell silent. "Today we have learned something very important. People within our own colony have betrayed us by bringing in mutants.

The crowd gasped in unison and talked amongst themselves.

"Hush now. I know who the traitors are, but I won't tattle, instead, I'll give them a chance. If they bring me all the mutants they're harboring tomorrow morning, they'll be spared from any form of punishment. And to show you what these mutants look like, come tomorrow morning for the public execution of the two we have in custody. We have captured three but one we'll keep for questioning about the others and the traitors if they don't come by tomorrow morning. But I must warn you, their appearances closely resemble that of humans, but their differences are quite noticeable. Trust no one until this situation is settled and don't let them trick you. All they want is to bath in our blood and eat us raw; all mutants are the same, no matter what they look like. No you may leave, but remain ever cautious." Hokuto stepped back from the crowd and towards his big home and the crowd quickly dispersed, returning to their homes.

"Did you get that Lui?" Rei asked him from behind.

Lui quickly turned to see his friends waiting behind him. They must've seen the crowd and came towards it to see what was going on.

Lui nodded. "Yeah, they captured them."

"Fuck…" Rei swore under his breath.

"And I think they said they were going to execute two, and keep one as hostage."

"Fuck…" Rei swore, but a little louder this time.

"What do we do now?" Lui asked.

"Well we have to save them, they have my sister." Gumo said.

"Don't be rash…" Kaito said. "We need to come up with a plan."

Lui shook his head. "They know about you the Maganes…"

Kaito tensed.

"If they know about you, it's best to let us handle it… You shouldn't get involved any further…" Rei suggested.

Kaito still didn't move, but he spoke up. "If they already know about us, then there's no backing out. There would be no point… We'll have to help you, whether we wanted to or not."

"That's up to you…" Gumo said. "We wouldn't want you to get in trouble and killed because of us…"

"Wait! I got an idea!" Lui said.

"Really? Spit it out then." Rei said quickly.

"Okay so here's what we should do…" Lui started. The group huddled around him and Lui told them the plan.


	5. Chapter 3

Tomorrow morning. People were starting to gather at the front gates of the big house that belonged to Hokuto. These were the only people that would come, because these are the only people that enjoy watching death take its victims.

The Magane twins were walking towards this big house with our three mutants tied up behind them. They went to the back gate and they were let in and greeted by Hokuto.

"I knew you were good kids." Hokuto smiled at the Maganes.

"We kept our end of the bargain, now you have to keep yours." Magane Rin said.

"Yes, yes, no harm will come to your family and this incident will be excused."

The Magane twins looked at each other and nodded. They handed over the tied up mutants to Hokuto and left for their home.

"Take these three downstairs." Hokuto ordered his men.

They nodded and took the three mutants inside and downstairs to the basement. This place was bigger underground than it was above. There were so many corridors and cells down here. You couldn't help but wonder how long it took to make all this. The men threw the three mutants in the cell and left them there in the dark.

It was just Rei, Gumo, and Lui, sitting there all tied up.

"Okay, who was supposed to untie us?" Gumo asked.

"I think that was Rei's job…" Lui reminded him.

"I got it, I got it." Rei said as he squirmed around for a bit until a small razor slipped from his pant leg. He turned and grabbed the razor with his hands and began sawing the back of the rope. When he finally managed to cut himself free, he freed the others and they all stretched out their bodies.

"Okay we're good." Gumo said into a little microphone that was hidden in his shirt.

"Good, now find your sister, we'll monitor things up here." Kaito informed Gumo.

This is how everything was supposed to go down. Last night, Lui suggested that they act like prisoners to get inside the house and find Gumi, while the Maganes and Kaito stood outside and watched the twins. Luckily enough Magane Rin found a microphone on one her ventures outside of the colony. It was it pretty good condition and the set was there, so she took them. Of course she had to give up a lot to get the batteries needed for them, but she claims not to regret doing that.

Gumo had one microphone hooked to his shirt, and the ear piece was concealed by his green patch of hair.

"Rei." Gumo said looking to his friend.

Rei nodded and kicked the door that was in their way down. Lui and Gumo caught the door before it made its usual loud thud noise. They set it down gently and the three of them went down the corridor.

"Where is she? Can you guys see or hear her?" Gumo asked Lui and Rei.

Rei was using his mechanical eyes to try to find Gumi's heat signature, but everything down here was cold. "I got nothing."

Lui's bunny ears twitched at the sounds he was hearing. Mice, mumbling, footsteps, shuffling, and the loud crowd that was growing outside waiting for Rin and Len to be executed. "I don't hear-"Lui stopped when he heard a soft groaning noise and loud footsteps walking towards it. He recognized the soft groan and the cough that soon came after. "I found her! She's somewhere above us!"

Rei quickly looked up and surely enough, a few floors above them, there was the heat signature of the Gumi; she was lying on the floor, completely motionless, if it wasn't for Lui saying he heard her, he would have thought she was dead. He also saw two large figures approach her and she stirred a little, actually it was more like a flinch. The two large figures stood there for a while, Rei could only assume they were telling her something, then after a few short moments, they started to beat her, Rei and to look back down and Lui flattened his ears against his head, hearing everything.

"We need to hurry!" Lui pleaded as the three rushed upstairs.

Meanwhile, outside; the crowd has grown unexpectedly large. Nearly half the colony was here. Despite there being so many people, it was close to being dead silent, except for the soft mumbles; you can feel that everyone here was not in the slightest bit excited.

The Magane Twins and Kaito were waiting in the back and they didn't say a word, Kaito was closely listening to the conversation between the three inside. He heard that they found Gumi and they were on their way to save her.

"They're bringing them out." Magane Rin told Kaito.

Kaito looked ahead and saw two blindfolded twins being tied to a stake. Kaito couldn't help but feel dread. They closely resembled his close friends the Magane's and he had to look away and collect himself. "Gumo, they brought out the twins, they're going to start soon."

"We're on our way to the attic, that's where they're keeping Gumi." Gumo reported.

"Okay, hurry and save her, try not to get caught. We don't need any more problems."

"Got it."

Kaito looked back at the stake. "Let's get closer." Kaito told the Maganes.

They nodded and followed Kaito through the crowd and a little bit closer to Rin and Len.

Rin's head perked and she looked in their general direction, her eyes were covered, but you could tell that the 14 year old was terrified.

Kaito whispered something to Rin and she nodded softly before dropping her head down.

When Hokuto finally made his appearance, the crowd gathered in closer causing Kaito and the Maganes to be pushed back a little bit. Rin heard them get pushed back and looked in their direction before Hokuto stood before them.

"My people!" He started. "We are gathered here today to witness the death of these inhumane and beastly creatures that put our world through hell. Now I know these are only a few, but it's only a matter of time before we grow powerful enough to take down all mutant threats."

Magane Len couldn't help but groan. "God, why put me through this shit? Can't we just save them and get the fuck out of here?"

Kaito sighed softly. "We can't get more involved than we are now. It'll put us at risk."

Magane Len groaned and huffed and looked away from Hokuto.

"The very people who kept these things have kindly handed over the rest of the group, and now all are in custody and all will be punished in due time. They thought they could kill us in our home, well they were wrong! Now we will kill these two and let others just like them know that we aren't to be messed with!" Hokuto looked at a man standing with a torch and nodded.

The man nodded and lit a fuse that led to the tied up twins.

"Shit! It's starting!" Magane Len muttered under his breath.

"Gumo, they lit the fuse. What hell are you guys doing?"

There was nothing for a few moments. "We ran into some… trouble, we took care of it, and we're on our way to Gumi now. How much time do we have?"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Kaito shook his head. "Never mind, you guys have five minutes."

Kaito could hear Gumo as Rei a question. Then he heard Rei argue with him for a bit. "What's going on?"

"There's so many…" Gumo said.

"So many what?"

No response.

"Gumo!"

"We won't make it. There's no way…"

"What are you talking about?" Kaito overheard Gumo telling Rei something, but most of it was muffled.

"Change of plans Kaito. Rei is going to save my sister; he'll get to her quickly. Lui and I will come and save the twins."

"Okay, okay! It doesn't matter just hurry!"

Time was ticking; the fuse grew shorter and short and was drawing closer to the twins. Len sniffed the air and his body tensed as he squirmed against his bindings. Rin whispered something to him, obviously trying to calm him down, but he was still squirming against the bindings.

"Where are they?" Magane Rin mumbled. "Where are they…?"

The three inside did run into problems. They were actually confronted by small spider like failures. Obviously Hokuto isn't the man he says he is. The three had to fight their way through the corridors and that took a lot of time. That's when Kaito phoned in, and also that's when more spiders came crawling through.

After they quickly devised their plan to separate, Rei rushed ahead with his powerful legs, full speed to the attic. He would occasionally squish a few spider failures, but they weren't a problem for him. He finally made it to the top floor and found a stair case leading up. He kicked a few spiders away from him before rushing up the stairs and closing the door behind him when he made it to the attic. There were four rooms; three doors were open revealing machines and tools used in your common practice of torture. Rei grimaced then quickly kicked down the one door that was closed, the one with Gumi inside. She was being held up by a man while the other beat her ruthlessly with a club.

"Get the hell away from her!" Rei yelled as he charged the man with the club, taking his own weapon from him and knocking him out. The man holding Gumi dropped her, causing her to yelp, and reached for something in his waistband. Whatever it was, Rei didn't let him take it out. He threw the club at the man, making him stagger, and then Rei gave him one powerful roundhouse kick, sending him flying back into the wall and knocking him out.

"Gumi!" Rei went over to the cat girl who was trying to sit up. "Don't move you idiot, stay down." Rei said as he laid her back down on the floor.

"R-Rei…?" Gumi said weakly. "T-the twins… You… you have too-"

"Don't worry about them, your brother and Lui are dealing with them."

Gumi smiled weakly and nodded. Then she started coughing very loudly, but her coughs were wet, like she water in them. Surely enough, Gumi started to cough up blood. Her broken ribs finally punctured her lungs, and now she was slowly drowning in her blood.

"Oh shit…" Rei mumbled as he turned the girl to her side.

She kept coughing and coughing, with each cough, more and more blood spewed from her mouth.

Rei didn't know what to do. What could he do? He wasn't a doctor. But Kaito was. He didn't want to, but he had too or else Gumi would die.

"I'll go get Kaito, don't move. I'll be back." Rei said as he stood up.

Gumi nodded, she braced herself as she continued to cough.

Rei quickly left Gumi and hurried downstairs, he was expecting the spiders, but for some reason, they were no longer there. He couldn't help but wonder why. _No time to wonder, gotta hurry._ Rei thought to himself as he rushed downstairs. While running through the corridor, he looked out the window and saw all the spiders were outside, Gumo and Lui were fighting them off, as well as Rin and Len. The Magane twins were doing their share as well. Kaito was helping civilians exit the square. "Wait… why am I running?" Rei said as he opened the window and jumped out.

But before Rei jumped out the window, and before he found Gumi. Gumo and Lui had thought of the same thing, why run when you can just jump out the window. After they parted ways with Rei, they jumped out the window, or for Gumo's case, fly out. Lui jumped down and landed on the ground with elegance. He was still young and nimble, so he was able to pull it off. Gumo on the other hand flew towards the twins. He landed in front of everyone, and there was a group gasp, but no one was afraid, they were more curious than anything. Gumo quickly untied his friends and took their blindfolds and quickly ran away from the flame that was just mere seconds from engulfing them.

Lui jumped over most of the crowd and caught up to his friends. "You two okay?" Lui asked Rin and Len.

They were badly shaken, but nonetheless okay.

Kaito and the Maganes rushed up to them.

"Talk about close calls." Magane Rin said, arms crossed over her chest.

"Kaito here was flipping his shit wondering where you guys were." Magane Len said with a smirk.

"Sorry about that…" Gumo said, scratching his head.

"Okay, so now we have to-"Kaito was interrupted by screaming.

The group looked back to see the small spider failures from inside, crawling through the crowd towards them. They also saw and somewhat smug Hokuto retreat inside.

They didn't go after him; instead they focused on the safety of the people. Gumo and Lui started to kill the failures one after another, The Maganes helped as well, using their knifes to slice and dice the disgusting things.

Kaito guided people out of the square so they can head home or go somewhere safe.

Rin and Len shook off their fear and helped fight as well. It was a group effort, but not just a group effort, a team effort.

Shortly after that, Rei came flying from the window. He landed on the ground, killing some failures on impact. Their blood staining his already blood-stained pants. He quickly started to kill the spider failures, and all together, they dwindled the failure size to zero. Rei went over to the others and was going to tell Kaito about Gumi but Lui gasped loudly.

"What is it?" Kaito asked.

"Something's coming… something big…"

Rei and Kaito looked at each other and they looked in the general direction Lui was looking in. They didn't need their mechanical eyes to see what was coming. A giant creature with one large eye and long slimy tentacles. Octomob, he found them and he looked pissed. And not only that, the one on top of that creature was Hokuto. Now they know he isn't the man he says he is. He didn't kill a mutant, he didn't save anyone, and he was just using them, all for this "experiment." He was one of the doctors.

The two stopped right behind the large house, Octomob's tentacles sliding over the house.

"I have no more use for this town. I have all the information I need." Hokuto called out to them.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Magane Len yelled back at him.

"In due time, you will learn the mistake you made by leaving the facility and with her power we will be undefeatable!"

The group had no idea what nonsense he was spouting and they could care less. They got ready for a fight when Hokuto stepped onto the ceiling of the house and commanded Octomob to attack.

Octomob complied and let out a weird roar before swinging its tentacles towards the group. Since the group had experience with Octomob, they already knew his weakness and his attack pattern.

"Aim for the eye everyone!" Gumo told everyone.

Everyone did their own thing, but they were all doing the same in the end, they were fighting and they were collectively doing enough damage to Octomob to weaken him. When Octomob was finally weak enough, Magane Len handed Gumo a knife which Gumo took to Octomob's massive eye and stabbed it multiple times. Octomob let out a pained cry before quickly retreating. Would it come back, probably, but the next time it does, it'll be easy to kill.

Hokuto, still standing on the roof, gave an annoyed scream. "Damn you all to hell you mutant freaks!" Hokuto scaled the side of the house and crawled through a window. What was he doing?

"Gumi!" Rei yelled as he jumped up and went into the same window Hokuto went through. Gumo and Lui followed while the rest had to go through the front door and climb the stairs to get to them.

The three boys rushed into the attic where Hokuto had a limp Gumi in his arms.

"Gumi!" Gumo cried as he was started to move towards the two, but Hokuto pulled a gun from his waistband and held it to the girl's head.

"Don't come any closer! Or I'll shoot your sister!"

Everyone froze. They held their hands up, showing that they gave up.

Hokuto pulled the limp cat girl towards the exit. Gumi opened her eyes slightly, but just enough to see her brother and friends watching as she was taken away, not being able to do anything. She mumbled something and Gumo snapped.

He quickly rushed towards Hokuto and grabbed the gun, but a loud gunshot rang through everyone's ears. Gumi fell to the floor and Rei and Lui quickly went over to her. She wasn't the one who got shot though. Gumo and Hokuto stood there, Gumo had the gun in his grip, and during the struggle, he angled the gun towards Hokuto, and when he pulled the trigger, he shot himself.

Gumo backed away from the man as he fell to the floor with a heavy thud. He was dead.

Kaito and the others rushed up the stairs and stopped when they saw a dead Hokuto lying there. "What happened?" Kaito uttered in shock.

Gumo was just as shocked because he angled the gun at him, so basically he was the cause of his death. "I-"

"We can tell you later!" Rei said. "Gumi's dying here!"

Kaito nodded and went over to Gumi who was lying on the floor; her breathes becoming short and raspy. "Okay, I don't have all the tools I need, so I'll to make do with these torture tools… But I need you guys to look around the house and quickly gather me these supplies. That is if the house has them." Kaito listed the tools need to do an emergency operation.

The group went searching the house from top to bottom. They managed to find everything except anesthesia. They went back to the attic and gave Kaito everything they found. He noticed that there was no anesthesia and sighed. "It can't be helped… Rin, Len, I need you two to stay with me and help me out, everyone else wait outside."

Gumo hesitated when he was told to leave the room, he wanted to be by his sister's side, but he trusted Kaito and the Maganes. They'll help her.

So the other half of the group waited downstairs in the hall. They sat in silence.

"What are we going to do now?" Lui asked.

"What do you mean?" Len asked.

"He means we can't stay here, where are we going to go now?" Rei explained.

"We're leaving?" Rin asked.

"We have no choice; we already caused so much trouble for the Maganes, Kaito, and this whole colony. It would be best for everyone if we just left."

Rin's head drooped a little, knowing that what they said was true. They caused nothing but trouble and it would be best if they left.

After coming to that conclusion, they sat there in silence again. A few moments passed when Lui suddenly squatted down and pulled himself in a ball, his ears flattened against his head and his hands covering them.

"Lui? What's wrong?" Gumo asked.

"She's hurting…" Lui mumbled. "It's hurting her…"

Gumo's eyes shot over to the attic door. They didn't find anesthesia, Gumi was going through this surgery fully conscious of her body. She was unconscious when they started, but now she's awake, and feeling every prick and slice.

Gumo was about to barge in, but Rei stopped him. "She'll be okay, have faith in her. She'll pull through; she's not as weak as she looks…"

Gumo stood there for a moment but nodded. Rei let go of Gumo's arm and Gumo leaned against the wall and sat down. He couldn't do anything for his sister, but trust her and wait.

Rei couldn't help but be envious of Gumo. Gumo had a sister to worry about and protect, and so did Rin and Len, they had each other. They still had their siblings, Rei didn't. He used to have a sister, Rui. But she got sick, really sick, and she died before any of this happened. The only people left for Rei was his parents, but he didn't get along with them too well. They never agreed on many things. Rei looked back over at Gumo. His head was resting on his knees, his arms folded over and covering his face.

He glanced at the twins. They were both snuggled together, heads leaning against each other and they were asleep. They had a long day, they were probably tired. Rei yawned and sat down. He looked out the window. It was sunset, he had no idea how quickly the day passed, and everything that happened today seemed like a blur to him. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He would take a quick nap, he hasn't had any sleep.

A few hours passed, it was nighttime. Kaito and the Magane's finished the surgery on Gumi and they came downstairs. Mostly everyone was asleep except Gumo and Lui.

When they saw them, they went over to them. "How is she?" Gumo asked.

"She'll be fine…" Kaito said. "We just barely made it though."

Gumo let out a sigh of relief.

"Is she awake?" Lui asked.

Kaito shook his head. "No, she was awake through most of the surgery, she was in extreme agony, but she pulled through. She's extremely exhausted."

Gumo nodded and went upstairs to the attic.

"She's a strong one." Magane Rin said.

Magane Len nodded in agreement. "Yeah, throughout the whole thing, she did not cry out, she did ask us to stop. She pushed through it. Of course she had us gag her so no one else would hear."

"I heard..." Lui said.

Magane Len frowned. "She's gonna be okay alright? She just needs her rest."

Lui nodded and went up to the attic as well.

Magane Rin went over to Rei and the others and woke them up. None of them were a pretty sight to look at; almost all of them were covered in blood, including them. They would definitely need new clothes.

"Hey get up. We're done." Magane Rin nudged Rei.

Rei groaned softly and woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the pale blonde girl. "How is she?"

"She's fine, her brother and Lui are with her."

Rei nodded and stood up. "Then we'll leave when they're ready."

"Leave?" Magane Rin cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean leave?"

"We cause enough problems for you and the colony. It would be best if we leave."

"Yeah but-"Magane Rin looked down. She already knew that there was no point in arguing with him.

Gumo and Lui came back downstairs with Gumi slung over Gumo's back. "You guys ready?" Gumo asked.

Rei nodded. "Let's go." The group went downstairs and outside towards the main entrance of the colony.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Kaito asked.

Gumo nodded. "We'll be fine. We'll hide out somewhere until Gumi feels better, than focus on keeping ourselves alive and find our families."

"But you guys are still hurt, and not to mention Gumi just had surgery. Do you know how long it'll take for her to recover?"

Gumo looked at Rei. "We seem to heal faster than usual. Most of the injuries we got earlier are nearly gone." Rei informed.

"Somewhat." Gumo added.

"I see…" Kaito said sadly.

"If you guys ever need help or anything, just let us know. Come here, find us, or we'll find you." Magane Rin said.

"We wouldn't want to burden you, but thanks." Gumo smiled.

The group started to make their way towards the entrance when they were stopped by a voice, not one of their friend's voices, but a stranger's voice.

They all turned to see a crowd of people standing behind the Maganes and Kaito, not too far back.

"You don't have to leave." A man said.

"Yeah, you helped free us from Hokuto." A woman said.

A small girl ran up to the mutant kids and smiled up at them. "And you guys aren't mean and scary like the others."

The crowd of people behind them started to mumble in agreement.

"We don't want to impose…" Gumo said.

An old man, the one who helped them get the supplies for Gumi's operation, the ones that they ended up not using. "Nonsense, you guys can stay in Hokuto's old place, we'll even clean it up. It's the least we can do." Gouza smiled.

The group of mutants looked at each other. They all came to a mental agreement. "Thank you. We'll take you up on that offer, and we'll help however we can."

Magane Rin let out a sigh of relief when her new friends decided that they would stay. "For now, you guys can stay in the barn." Magane Rin offered.

"Thanks again." Gumo smiled.

The mutant kids followed after the crowd and the Maganes back to the barn where they put Gumi on a soft pile of rags to rest. Everyone else went to their homes for the night, including the Magane's and Kaito. The mutant kids sat in the barn and eventually all of them fell asleep. Tonight would be their first night where they can actually rest easy.


End file.
